In recent years, input devices have been diversified, and thus many methods of operating information processing apparatuses by users have been contrived. For example, in pointing devices, the number of coordinate positions simultaneously input has been one in the related art. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, multi-pointing devices capable of simultaneously inputting a plurality of coordinate positions have appeared.